Situación Problematica
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: -¡No, papáaa… qué no lo vean!- chilla Ino// -Pero hija ¿qué haces?, solamente son fotos tuyas cuando eras bebé-// -Ino, pero con tanto Sake en el cuerpo seguramente mañana no recuerdan esas fotos…-// One-short. ShikaIno.


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-san.**

**Situación Problemática.**

**

* * *

  
**

By Daga Uchiha

One-short

[Shikamaru & Ino]

******

En la casa Yamanaka se escuchaba el estruendo de las carcajadas de sus ocupantes, entre los cuales estaban: el señor Yamanaka, los matrimonios Nara y Akimichi y sus respectivos hijos, los cuales a diferencia de sus progenitores estaban pasando una velada muy aburrida como era el caso de Shikamaru –creo que exceptuando a Chougi pues se estaba deleitando con los platillos preparados por las féminas- y un poco desesperante como era el caso de Ino.

Inoichi se levantó de la mesa de golpe un poco aturdido quizás por las muchas copas de sake que había ingerido, luego se dirigió a un estante y buscó entre libros y papeles hasta que encontró su objetivo, lo cual anunció con un sonoro "EURECA" que hizo que los demás invitados se voltearán hacia él. Regresó a la mesa y colocó el objeto sobre ésta dando a conocer que es un viejo álbum de fotos, lo abre con delicadeza y todos los demás invitados se inclinan para poder apreciarlo y al momento de abrirse…

-¡No, papáaa… qué no lo vean!- chilla Ino abalanzándose sobre el álbum, todos los presentes la miraban con un toque de sorpresa y curiosidad…

-Pero hija ¿qué haces?, solamente son fotos tuyas cuando eras bebé- le decía esto arrebatándole el álbum de las tersas manos de la rubia.

-Es por esa razón, ahí…- señalaba acusadoramente al objeto -… hay fotos muy vergonzosas, papi- se tapaba la cara dando un toque más dramático.

Silencio. Lo único que se podía apreciar en los demás espectadores.

Inoichi olvidando el anterior incidente comenzó a abrir el viejo álbum, mientras que todos se volvían a inclinar sobre la mesa para poder observar mejor las fotografías. Unas pequeñas risitas se escaparon en un murmullo casi ahogado lo cual enojo a Ino, preguntándose quizás cual de las tantas fotos sería la causante de sus risas… al fijarse abrió los ojos como platos y la ve… se ve ella de unos 3 años en el patio inclinada buscando algo en un guacal de agua dejando a la luz a sus rosaditas y desnudas pompis. Ino se sonrojo, mientras su padre tranquilamente volteaba la página y otra imagen vergonzosa de Ino con un trajecito horrendo estilo marinero de color azul y blanco con las mejillas infladas y el pelo todo alborotado, La señora Akimichi agrego: ¡Qué lindura!, y miren esas mejillas es como si se hubiera metido 8 uvas en la boca, jajajajá- y así todos se reían o según Ino se burlaban de ella a excepción de Shikamaru que forzaba una ligera sonrisa… y lo peor estaba por venir, era como sí a todos los espíritus del mundo les encantará ver sufrir a Ino, pues la siguiente y más notoria por los adornos alrededor de la imagen que la hacían resaltar, era una imagen que enfocaba casi solamente la cara de Ino de 5 años que estaba totalmente roja, con el ceño fruncido, la mirada molesta y sus mejillas infladas que era una muestra de enfados o pucheros, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la rubia se levanto los más rápido antes de que alguien dijera algo y salió corriendo escalera arriba rumbo al segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de su padre, la suya y la de invitados pero no se percato que un chico de mirada perezosa se levanto unos segundos después de ella y la siguió…

Shikamaru alcanzó a Ino y la agarro por uno de sus brazos para detenerla.

-No te enfades problemática- decía Shikamaru.

-¡Qué no me enfade!, mi propio padre me traiciono mostrando esas fotos, esas malditas fotos son tan vergonzosas Shika…- lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa jalándolo mientras sobreactuaba la situación como siempre.

-Ino, pero con tanto Sake en el cuerpo seguramente mañana no recuerdan esas fotos…- encerraba a Ino entre la pared y su cuerpo. –No tienes de que preocuparte, pro-ble-ma-ti-ca- silabeaba la última palabra perezosamente.

Por un momento Ino se había sentido un poco sorprendida por la acción del moreno por encerrarla entre él y la pared sin darle lugar a escapar, era cierto no era la primera vez que lo hacía, lo único diferente era que esta vez el muchacho estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, y no era que le molestará, sino que le encantaba y al mismo tiempo la ponía nerviosa.

-S-Si- los nervios se estaban haciendo más evidentes, agarro una bocanada de aire para empezar a hablar y esconder los sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir –Pues fíjate que si tengo que preocuparme Shika y deja de decirme problemática- volteaba su cara hacia un lado la rubia dando a conocer que ese sobrenombre no le había caído muy bien.

-¿Y por qué debería de hacerte caso Prooobleeemaaatiiicaaa?- alargaba cada silaba mientras le susurraba eso en el oído, Ino sintió un escalofrío al sentir el aliendo del moreno chocar contra su piel.

-Pu-pues es simple, porque no soy una problemática, y es que tengo razón tú mismo viste las fotos… ¿Pude quemarlas cuando pude, sabes?, pero no lo hice… arg- soplaba su flequillo para demostrar su inconformidad con la situación, ¿Es qué solo le podía suceder cosas así a ella?, esa situación pudo ser muy cómica en otra persona, pero en ella NO, ¡Eso no tenía nada de divertido!, -Hay Shika es que me avergüenzo tanto, es como si mi padre me fotografiará en los momentos más inolvidablemente bochornosos de mi vida, porque mira con lo que salió y no so…- Shikamaru ya había perdido la conversación desde el momento en que sus ojos caoba se fijarón en los rosados y carnosos labios de Ino, y en ese momento se estaba fastidiando, pues tenía a Ino prácticamente a su merced y ella lo estaba aburriendo con su plática… era momento de darle un toque de acción o pasión.

Shikamaru de lo mas perezoso puso un dedo en la boca de Ino para que se callará, y luego poso sus dos manos en las caderas de la chica, y qué decir de Ino estaba intrigada por lo que sería el próximo paso de Shikamaru que cuando vio que el chico se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro solo atinó a sonrojarse y cerrar los ojos y lo siguiente que supo fue que Shikamaru la estaba besando al sentir sus finos labios moverse torpemente sobre los suyos, no dudo en corresponderle el beso que había comenzado inocentemente, y unos segundos después Shikamaru le había pedido con un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior de la ojiazul el permiso para profundizar el beso, hasta que…

Alguien carraspeo fuertemente, los dos muchachos se separaron bruscamente y al ver en la dirección del sonido vieron a los integrantes del original grupo Ino-Shika-Cho parado frente a ellos, cada uno con una expresión diferente en su rostro.

Chouza los miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; Shikaku no sabía sí sonreir, sorprenderse, reprocharles lo que segundos antes habían estado haciendo pero como siempre lo que hizo fue simplemente decir un "Mendokusai" y una mirada que solo su hijo pudo entender su significado, al voltearse hacia Inoichi la parejita tuvo escalofríos (mas Shikamaru) de terror al ver el rostro del rubio ensombrecido con un aura sombria alrededor de él, de repente el ninja manipulador de mentes se movio rápidamente y agarró sorpresivamente a Shikamaru por el cuello…

"Me quiere asesinar, por eso creo que las mujeres son problematicas" se decía en su mente Shikamaru esperando que los huesos de su cuello tronaran…

"No creo que Inoichi deje sin heredero a su mejor amigo" se comunicaba interiormente consigo mismo el de huesos anchos.

"Inoichi tan problemático, pero después de lo sucedido, no creo que deje sin pretendiente a su propia hija" manifestaba en su mente Shikaku, porque por lo contrario tendría que usar su jutsu, pues Yoshino lo mataría a él si le pasaba algo a su retoño.

-¡Dios, papá!- exclamaba Ino, esperando lo peor lo cual nunca sucedió.

El Yamanaka movia de un lado a otro a Shikamaru, le revolvía los cabellos del chico, le jalaba las mejillas como si de un niño se tratará. Todos los presentes lo miraban divertidos e Ino con una pisca de vergüenza…

-¿Pero qué haces Inoichi?- le decía Yoshino que acababa de subir junto con la esposa de Chouza viendo a su hijo girar contra su voluntad por el aire.

-Y tú qué crees, pues abrazando a mi yerno- soltaba al chico quien se sentía mareado. Los demás sonreían mientras que a Ino le iba a dar una taquicardia.

-No creen que es buen momento para decirles- interrumpía la Sra. Akimichi.

-¿Para decirles que mamá?- hablaba Chougi quien se había sentido atraído por la conversación al verse sin compañía.

-Si-cofcofcof- que nos tienen que decir- hablaba Shikamaru tratando de calmar un poco la tos que le había dado.

Ino solo se mantenía estática, su sexto sentido le estaba diciendo que esto cambiaría su vida.

-Pues, ustedes desde el día de su nacimiento están comprometidos- aclaraba Yoshino. Chougi sentía atragantarse con las papitas que se había metido momentos antes a la boca, Shikamaru no dudaba en proclamarse el más cobarde de todo el mundo pues sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar e Ino se sentía desfallecer.

-¿Cómo qué comprometidos?- decía Shikamaru un poco más calmado pero aún así sentía las piernas tener un pequeño temblor.

-Pues es algo que sucedió gracias a…- Shikaku no sabía sí seguir y mirando al rubio que le sonreía continuo –a tú madre Ino, Emi Yamanaka fue ella de la idea- terminaba Inoichi, Ino estaba sorprendida, primero no recordaba muy bien a su madre pero la conocía muy bien gracias a los relatos que su padre le contaba sobre ella.

-Mi madre- susurraba Ino –¿Y porque eligierón a Shikamaru?- la chica se sentía confundida.

-Pues mira hija- continua Inoichi respondiéndole a su princesita, -como te he dicho cuando tú madre murió en el ataque del Kyubi tres semanas después de que tú naciste, ella había planeado todo desde tus primeros cumpleaños, tu graduación en la academia ninja, tú celebración por haber pasado el examen Chunnin, bueno exactamente todo… hasta tu boda- Inoichi cambio su semblante a uno de tristeza mientras Ino ya había derramado unas cuantas lagrimas y se abrazaba a ella misma mientras que los demás estaban sumamente callados –y luego lo que sucedió con el Kyubi, cuando la fui a ver al hospital luego que el nueve colas fue sellado, tu madre estaba muy malherida y no tenia oportunidad de sobrevivir, me pidió que te cuidará y que hiciera que siempre estuvieras en su corazón… y luego me pidió que cuando tú te casaras tuvieras la misma suerte de ella al casarse con un buen hombre- Inoichi solto las lagrimas que había contenido –y me dijo que había encontrado al prospecto de hombre ideal para ti, y ese era Shikamaru, y sabes su elección fue la correcta- abrazaba a su hija mientras Shikaku le daba unas palmaditas a su amigo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi madre, ¿verdad Shika?- le decía Ino al moreno.

-Yo también lo estoy mi problemática- los dos se abrazarón.

Chouza rió.

-¿De qué te ries, cariño?- le decía su mujer.

-Pues que nos encontramos en esta situación por una fotografía- terminaba diciendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir papá?- hoy era Chougi quien expresaba su interrogante.

-Quieres saberlo, pues mira- y les mostraba a los 3 jóvenes una fotografía en la que aparecia la madre de Ino, sosteniendo en brazos a Ino de unos días de nacida, la mujer rubia de ojos como el cielo sonreía y curiosamente aparecía al fondo una cunita donde se encontraba un bultito.

-Ese eres tú hijo- decía Yoshino abrazando a su hijo señalando al bultito del fondo.

-Esta era la foto preferida de mi reinita- decía Inoichi.

Y creer que todo había comenzado por unas problematicas fotos gracias a las cuales Ino había hecho una de sus escenitas dramaticas, y la velada terminaba con otra foto la cual había unido a dos familias más de lo que estaban, con el compromiso de Shikamaru e Ino…

* * *

Hola espero que les guste el one-short, es algo que se me ocurrió viendo unas fotos mías de cuando estaba de 3 años, y bueno a mi me encanto como me quedo, asi que déjenme sus reviews para saber su opinión que para una escritora son muy valiosos.

Y antes de despedirme les cuento que el nombre de la madre de Ino Emi significa "Bendecida con belleza/Sonrisa", la madre de Ino no es problemática según mi parecer.

Adiosín…


End file.
